


Gathering Evidence

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Evidence

“He’s been shot three times at close range with a small caliber handgun.” Heero nodded at the uniformed officer then moved to where the sheet covered body lay on the sidewalk. Without speaking he knelt and pulled back the protective covering to get a first hand look. The beat cop had failed to mention that all three entry wounds were in the chest and within inches of each other, forming an equilateral triangle that Euclid would have been proud of.

From above him Heero heard a whistle and felt the air shift as Duo crouched beside him. “Nice grouping there. Ex or current military I’m thinking. Not many people can pop off three shots on a moving target and have them hit that close together. I’ll call in when we finish here and have Wufei looking for anyone who might be able to do this.” He smirked though his eyes remained on the dead man in front of him. “To save Chang some time can you account for your whereabouts when this poor bastard was shot?” Duo’s voice had the appearance of seriousness with an undertone of lilting amusement.

“Not until you have read me my rights.” Heero’s dry deadpan was belied by the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. “I want to have my attorney present during questioning.”

“If you can’t afford one then the court or Q will appoint one for you.” Duo grinned, his eyes slowly traveling over the gunshot victim mentally tagging clues and evidence. “But, only pussies lawyer up, Yuy. Be a man.”

“I’d prefer to be a pussy who is protected by someone who knows the law than a man who is not. I’ve well aware of your interrogation techniques.” Frowning Heero moved closer to examine the diamond cufflinks that decorated the dead man’s sleeves. His gaze flickered to Duo then back when Duo nodded slightly, acknowledging that he had also seen the expensive jewelry.

“You weren’t complaining last night.” Duo’s expression took on a decidedly evil edge to it. The smugness of his tone infused the look and leaked out to give his previously loose jointed crouch a predatory tenseness to it.

“I wasn’t being questioned about my whereabouts in connection with a homicide then. Some information is not worth keeping need to know.” Heero stood and brushed off the knees of his slacks even though they had never touched the blood stained sidewalk. “What you were doing then would no doubt be considered inadmissible in a court of law as it falls into the category of coercion.”

“Wufei would let it slide.” Duo replaced the cloth over the deceased pausing only long enough to mouth a quick prayer of safe passage and bounced to his feet.

Heero snorted and his lips curved into a full smile purposely ignoring the horrified looking peace officer who stood watch while the crime scene was being fully documented. “Chang does not let things slide. It is contrary to his nature.”

“He would if I offered to provide him with video evidence of the interrogation.” Duo’s grin widened taking on a manic edge as he scrawled copious amounts of information in his notebook. “He would be legally bound to watch it. All of it.”

Pursing his lips in consideration, Heero nodded briskly even as his pen flew across the previously blank sheet of his notepad. With a smile that matched Duo’s for evil intent he nodded once. “I’ll ask him during our next chess game.”


End file.
